Boulevard of Broken Dreams
by DataIntegrationThoughtEntity
Summary: In a city covered in webs, a Toa Hordika trudged along an abandoned road of TaMetru… Songfic.


**Author's Notes: **So Shad comes to me and tells me that this song fits Vakama Hordika. I go and check it out on YouTube, and boy did I like it. :) So the creative juices started flowing. Heck, I needed a break from my epics anyways. Oneshots are fun.

And yes, I know everyone's seen enough Vakama angst, but hey. This one's good. Okay, not really, but 'tis adequate. Heh.

**Disclaimer: **Stilldon't own Bionicle. Song is 'Boulevard of Broken Dreams' by Greenday.

**Credits: **Song recommended by shadowdragon04. This is for you, Shad. ;)

In a city covered in webs, a Toa Hordika trudged along an abandoned road of Ta-Metru…

_I walk a lonely road  
The only one that I have ever known  
Don't know where it goes  
But it's home to me and I walk alone_

Vakama couldn't believe what he had just done. But the offer was way too good to refuse. Besides, it's not as if the other Toa would care. They didn't care about him. It was only then that he noted the silence. Raising his head, he saw the Visorak around him. They made no sound as he walked past. He smiled. These Visorak would tend to his every whim. They'd be his new friends, wouldn't they? 

I walk this empty street  
On the Boulevard of Broken Dreams  
Where the city sleeps  
And I'm the only one and I walk alone

Who needed the other Toa? After all, Matau was always criticizing his competence. No one really paid attention to his visions either, when he talked about them. Nuju was cold, and offered no encouragement. Neither did Onewa or Whenua. Vakama guessed they were okay, not as bad as Matau had been, but still. They didn't trust him as a leader.

_I walk alone  
I walk alone_

So then why the hell was he the leader? Lhikan had made a major mistake choosing him. Wasn't it his fault Lhikan was dead? Vakama blinked back tears thinking of his old mentor and successor. 

I walk alone  
I walk a...

A Visorak hissed at him questioningly when he halted. Vakama didn't answer it. What had he ever done? He defeated the Makuta, yes, but the Matoran were doomed anyways. He was actually saving the other Toa by doing this, wasn't he? If he put in a good word for them, Sidorak would spare them. All they had to do was join him, and-

_My shadow's the only one that walks beside me  
My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating  
Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me  
'Til then I walk alone_

What a foolish thought. The other Toa would never join him, not as long as they could do anything about it. They would stubbornly defend their honor, especially 'Toa-Hero' Matau.

_Ah-ah, Ah-ah, Ah-ah, Aaah-ah,  
Ah-ah, Ah-ah, Ah-ah_

But if maybe he could convince them… he could at least try, couldn't he? They normally didn't listen to him, but there were occasions… would this be one of them? He could persuade them and thus save their lives, even if they didn't really deserve it the way they treated him.

_I'm walking down the line  
That divides me somewhere in my mind  
On the border line  
Of the edge and where I walk alone_

But he would be forgiving and give them a second chance. They had mouthed off to him, criticized him, and now he would save them. Matau, Nuju, Onewa, Whenua, and-

Read between the lines  
What's f----d up and everything's alright  
Check my vital signs  
To know I'm still alive and I walk alone

Nokama.

I walk alone  
I walk alone

He knew then that even his powers of persuasion wouldn't be able to convince the Toa of Water. And the other Toa? They had a sworn duty to protect the Matoran, and he had given it up. Why? Because he was weak? Because he preferred to betray the others in order to save his own skin?

_I walk alone _

_I walk a..._

He was weak. 

My shadow's the only one that walks beside me  
My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating  
Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me  
'Til then I walk alone

Vakama slumped down on the floor. He was once a dignified Toa, protecting Metru Nui. Now what did he have? Power? Power over what? A wrecked city populated by Visorak. And he knew what any of his brothers would say to him right now. He knew what Lhikan would say. What any self-respecting Toa would say.

Ah-ah, Ah-ah, Ah-ah, Aaah-ah  
Ah-ah, Ah-ah

'What is power without honour?'

_I walk alone  
I walk a..._

He had lost all his honour when he gave up on their cause. His tears flowed freely now. He missed his old life. The other Toa Metru hadn't respected him, but he still missed them. Even Matau's crooked jokes. He could actually find a hint of humor in some of them.

_I walk this empty street  
On the Boulevard of Broken Dreams  
Where the city sleeps  
And I'm the only one and I walk a..._

And his fellow Toa were no where in sight now. He didn't even know if he could call them his 'brothers' anymore. They probably hated him now. He had lost their friendship for good. He had forsaken it, and for what? Neither the Visorak, Roodaka, or Sidorak could ever replace the Toa Metru. They could never offer friendship. They could never understand the concept of friendship. Not crooked fiends like them. And now Vakama was one of them. He might be surrounded by Visorak wherever he looked, but in his heart, where it truly mattered…

_My shadow's the only one that walks beside me  
My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating  
Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me  
'Til then I walk alone..._

He was alone.

**Author's Notes: **There you have it guys. Reviews would be appreciated. they always are, LOL.


End file.
